


Flowing Season

by fried_bogy



Category: Star Wars: Kanan (Comics), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fried_bogy/pseuds/fried_bogy
Summary: A little story in Moraga.





	Flowing Season

モラーガの雨季は短いが、量で補われていた。  
空を仰いでも手の届くところまでしか見えない。そんな雨が、途切れなく続く。  
この時季に船を飛ばすことは禁じられていた。だから仕事は休みだ。給金は出る契約なので生活に支障はないが、外出の用事を作ると少し厄介だった。雨除けは殆ど役に立たないし、替えの服は一つしかないからうっかりすると下着で過ごす羽目になる。熱帯の星のことで寒さの心配はなかったが、なにか起きた時すぐ動けないのは不安だった。ここに帝国の影は、まだ届いていないのだけど。  
嵌め殺しの窓へ眼を向ける。丸い透明鋼は、今日もストライプで覆われている。晴れていれば、太くまっすぐに伸びる幹や大人の背丈ほどもある葉の向こうにプラットフォームの灯りが見える。モラーガでは造り物より天然のほうが幅をきかせている。だが緑に埋もれていても、誘導灯の白はよく目立った。ハンガーからは時折輝く漆黒へオレンジや蒼の熱が飛び去って行く。下方へ眼をやれば、月明かりに照らされた象牙色の丸天井が、木立のあいだへぽつりぽつりと連なって、優しい景色を紡ぎ出している。  
眠る前には、いつも確認する。丸や三角の機影が着陸していないかどうか。  
けどどんなに眼を凝らしても、今日はやっぱり雨しか見えなかった。諦めてベッドへ上がる。毛布をかぶって膝を抱える。頭まで覆い、暗闇を作った。眠気はない。だが他にすることがない。持て余した時間には、身に染みついた習慣が必ず顔を出す。  
フォースに身を投じると、森が囁いているのを感じた。ひそひそ秘めやかに、そわそわ浮ついて、そのくせ深く、繋がっている。この星の、あらゆる時間、あらゆる意識、あらゆるフォースが風のない落水を賛美している。進んでいくことを。繰り返すことを。  
雨季、モラーガの住民は一斉に休みを取る。  
〈約束された者〉はすねまで水に浸かり、雨に閉ざされた森を歩く。布のように垂れ込める水と月のない闇夜の中で、彼らは〈伴侶〉を探すのだ。  
雨の精霊が唯一の相手に引きあわせるという。精霊の選択に間違いはないと彼らは信じていて、出会った二人は共に支え合い、共に生きていく。どちらかが、先に死ぬまで。 ――どうしてそんなことが可能なんだろう？ なにもかも変わっていくのに。失われないものなんてなにもないのに。  
毛布の中で、耳を塞ぐ。  
雨は好きじゃない。空腹と悪臭を思い出す。一人寝も好きじゃない。だけど、雨の夜に出歩いたらいけない。  
水のとばりを押し分けて、誰かが現れる夢を見てしまうから。  
愚かな幻想。雨のせいだ。雨さえ止めば。月の光があれば。  
抱えたままだって泳いでいける。思い出は、俺を強くしてくれる筈だ。だって雨の日に俺を見つけたこと、後悔はしてないだろう？ ごめん、大丈夫だよ。息を吐く――息をつける。ちゃんと呼吸できる。  
季節が変わったら、果物を買いに行こう。棘の柔らかくなった食べ頃のやつを。  
お前がくれたみたいな。甘い。

了

**Author's Note:**

> ２０１７０１１７
> 
> The setting of planets and residents is my imagination, it has nothing to do with Canon.


End file.
